


The End

by 015wayward_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Crying Dean Winchester, Crying Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Sam Winchester, Season Finale, Song: Carry on My Wayward Son (Kansas)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester
Summary: Sam is left on Earth aloneDean is in Heaven, the new open heaven and finds his angel and fallen friends.Or how I believe Supernatural would have ended if they could’ve had more people on set, and Destiel.Season finale spoilers
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Sam’s POV  
“I need you to tell me it’s ok.”

Sam shook his head sobbing this was his brother, his best friend, the only person to always be there for him. How could he just let him go?

“It’s ok. You can go now” he choked out

Dean moved his hand to cover Sam’s

“Goodbye Sam”

Sam locked eyes with his big brother for the final time. He was scanning the face of his big brother trying to memorize his face before he was gone. 

“Dean” Sam asked weakly. 

His brother was gone. What could he do now? He gently pulled Dean off the wood post and took him to Baby. Sam got behind the wheel of Dean’s beloved car and drove to the bunker. It wasn’t home anymore now that Dean was gone, but it was all he knew. 

At the bunker Sam started preparing the hunter’s funeral. It wasn’t what he wanted. His first instinct was to drive to the crossroads and beg a demon to deal. Hell he’d go to Hell and bargain with Rowena herself, but Dean didn’t want that so as much as it pained Sam to do so he’d try to say goodbye. 

Sam called Jody, Donna, Charlie, and Claire. He couldn’t handle being around many people, except them. They all came to honor and remember Dean. They all stood behind the pile of wood with Dean’s body, and Sam lit the fire. There was no turning back now. Dean was gone, and he wasn’t coming back.

A week later Sam entered Dean’s room. Clothes strewn about everywhere, the unmade bed, and the open beer bottles. But there were also the photos, the wooden necklace the girls from the Supernatural musical had given him, and other objects that Dean had carefully placed because they were special. 

Sam stood up and left the room, after taking the room in one more time, he closed the door. He packed his things and shut off the bunker. 

He found his way to Elieen. Lived his life, had a son they had a son named Dean, Sam kept the Impala, but he never drove it again. She was Dean’s car. 

Many decades later he was on his deathbed, his son Dean in front of him.

“It’s ok Dad you can go”

Sam lifted his tear filled eyes at the words he had said to his brother all those years ago. The last thing to go through Sam’s mind was; I’m going to see Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

“I need you to tell me it’s ok” Dean pleaded 

He didn’t want to die, he didn’t want Sammy to see him go like this, but there was no other choice. The only option was to bring him back and they were done with that. But before he went he needed to know Sam would be ok. He needed Sam’s permission.

“It’s ok you can go now” Sam cried

Dean moved his hand to cover Sam’s

“Goodbye Sam”

Dean locked eyes with his baby brother for the last time. He just wanted to look at him up until the last second. Until he went.

Dean felt his strength leave him, and suddenly he was in a peaceful forest. 

“Hey Dean” called a familiar voice

“Bobby? What memory is this?” 

“It ain’t a memory”

“Yes it is because last I heard from you, you were in Heaven’s lockup.”

“Your boy made some changes around here, Cas too. Heaven ain’t just for reliving your greatest hits. It’s for being together with the people you love. Rufus lives 5 miles away, with Aretha. Your parents got a place up that hill.” 

“Where’s Cas?” Dean asked hopefully

“Cas is around. He’ll show up sooner or later.” 

Bobby looked at the sadness in Dean’s face

“Sam will be here soon. Time works differently here. What do you want to do now?” Bobby asked

Dean spotted Baby, his beloved Impala with her old license plate ‘KAZ 2Y5’.

“I’m gonna go for a drive” Dean said happily

“Have fun”

Dean slid behind the wheel of Baby and turned on her radio. Carry on My Wayward Son by Kansas started playing 

“Oh I love this song”

Dean started driving until he came upon a dock at the end of a lake, like the one Cas appeared to him in a dream when they first met. Something told Dean to stop. 

Dean stood on the edge of the dock facing the lake. He closed his eyes remembering Cas. He felt a flutter of wind behind him.

“Hello Dean”

Dean shot around 

“Cas?” He asked in disbelief “is it really you? Is this real?”

“I’m here Dean.”

They embraced in a tight hug. Neither one wanting to pull away. Eventually Dean pulled out but kept his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. 

“How did you escape the empty?”

“I didn’t”

“Then how-“

“I went to the empty spent a week or so asleep reliving regrets. But then you, Sam and Jack stripped Chuck of his power. Jack became the new god and pulled me from the empty” 

“Why didn’t you come see me, us? We mourned you, cried for you. We would’ve liked to know you were alive”

“Dean it was the manner in which I left. After my confession I didn’t kn-“

“Cas you idiot. After everything you didn’t think I loved you back?”

With that Dean leaned over and kissed his angel. It was perfect. 

They heard a cough

“Sam” Dean said 

“It’s about time. You two idiots have been wanting to do that since 2009”

The Winchesters rushed to one another and embraced in a tight brother hug. 

“Good to see you Dean”

“You too Sammy.”

“Let’s all go for a drive we’ve got some friends to see” 

Side by side the Winchesters got into their respective seats in Baby. Cas sat behind Dean. Hand on his shoulder.

The boys and their angel were reunited drove all over heaven to go see their parents and fallen friends. And they were happy. Happier then ever before because they were together and weren’t going to separate again. They’d never lose each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the finale. There somethings about it that make me go “huh?”, but for the most part it was beautiful and well done. They left in open to interpretation because we all shaped Supernatural so it’s only fair that we decide how it ends for us. We can choose to believe they reunite with Cas and their friends, we can believe they went off alone, sky is the limit. That’s why I wrote this fic. This is my perfect ending to Spn, if you haven’t found your perfect Spn ending go write it. This show belongs to all of us.


End file.
